The most common method of securing an ATV for transport are tie straps. However, these straps are somewhat awkward to attach and may become loose. Other systems exist that do not involve tie downs, such as the ATV MIGHTY TITE™ (qwikreleasetiedown.com), which engages the hitch of an ATV.